Birthday Surprise
by FairyClairey
Summary: Another One Shot from a longer fic, but I thought we could do with some Darvey love n' fluff while we endure season 8. H & D are married and Donna has just started her first week of maternity leave... but surely she can visit the office on Harvey's Birthday right?
1. Chapter 1

**I think this chapter deserves a title:**

_**A Birthday Surprise.**_

**Please Enjoy and Review...** x

By the end of the week, Donna had become more than stir crazy. After realising she had been using lines from the Real Housewives of Beverly Hills in her everyday conversations, she decided to hide the Netflix remote from herself.

The baby's room was now finished, as a result of Donna giving in and allowing Harvey to pay for someone to design the rest of the room, after witnessing his first attempt at manual labour. The pieces of mahogany nursery furniture fit beautifully in their light and airy surroundings. Still not knowing the sex of their baby, Donna had hung three small, embroidered fabric grey and yellow elephants on the wall above the crib, which matched the light grey soft furnishings she had brought.

She smiled at her accomplishments and made an amusing mental note of maybe part timing as an interior designer after the baby was born. _Who was she kidding? She couldn't leave the firm._ She smiled.

Thinking of the firm, she needed to leave the apartment. She was feeling overly energised today, since she had started the day with her Mama Yoga session. It had been a week since she had set foot in Specter Litt Ross and not only did she miss seeing Harvey whenever she wanted, and she hated to admit it but, she missed Louis too.

She grabbed her navy Cavalli cardigan, which paired perfectly with her white skinny maternity jeans and matching top, even though she couldn't do it up, she refused to accept that most of the designers she loved didn't do maternity clothes.

She hailed a cab out on fifth and took it downtown towards the office.

Walking from the elevators at Specter Litt Ross, Donna had never felt better. She had missed the place, if only for a week, but she suddenly felt like she was _home_. She still impeccably mastered her _Donna walk_ along the hallway towards her office, albeit in slightly lower heels, but even still, she certainly made heads turn. She liked to think it was because she looked awesome, but it was probably because she was huge and was carrying the boss's baby.

'Oh, hey!' Donna was suddenly greeted by Louis who had hurried along to catch her up.

'How are you feeling?' he asked as he kept pace beside her slightly out of breath.

'I'm not ill Louis, just growing a person,' she cast him a sideways glance. 'How's Shelia doing?'

'Oh my God Donna,' he stopped her as he moved in front to face her. 'I have a new found respect for Harvey!'

'What's that supposed to mean?' she asked, folding her arms on top of her bump as he brought her to a halt.

'It means, Sheila's only in her third month and she's already turned into Mamazilla! How Harvey has lasted this long without cracking, I don't know.' Louis continued without regard to Donna's expression.

'Excuse me?' she glared at him with a smile, 'In no way am I _Mamazilla_, what are you trying to say Louis?' her stare suddenly became more severe towards the shorter man.

'Oh, I - I meant that because you're so big and I bet those hormones are...' he was cut short by a familiar deep voice behind him.

'Louis, know when to stop talking and walk away,' he laughed. 'The hole you are digging is getting bigger by the second and if I know my wife, she'll push you in it!'

'Hey Harvey, didn't see you there,' Louis fumbled with his words whilst turning and heading in the other direction. 'See you later Donna.' he called back.

'I really look like a Mamazilla? What the hell is one of those anyway?'

He let out a short laugh, 'Of course not, you look hot and you look radiant today,' he smiled, knowing how to get on her good side, pulling her towards him for a small kiss. 'The only reason Shelia is probably like that is because she has to put up with Louis. But you...' he kissed her again, 'have me!' he grinned, looking mightily pleased with himself.

'Hmmm, and don't I know it!' she placed her hand behind his head to gracefully accept another kiss.

'Missing the place already?' he asked.

She tilted her head and smiled, avoided answering his question and carried on with her own questioning, 'Are you busy today?' She hated not knowing his calendar. 'As we can't have you working too hard on your birthday can we?' she smiled, whispering the last part in his ear.

'Thought we weren't going to mention that?'

'You really think I'm going to sit at home and not see you on your birthday. It's not like it's a big one at all...' she smirked.

He raised his eyebrow and stared at her unable to control a smile. 'Enough of the big birthday thing,' he popped his hands into his pockets, 'I'm not that old!'

'Well, forty _is_ the new thirty I hear!' She quickly kissed his cheek and headed towards her office. She heard him physically groan behind her as he walked towards his meeting in the conference room next door.

'Oh and, how did you get here?' he asked as she was about to pull her office door open.

'Cab!' she chirpily replied while examining anything that had been moved in her office.

'Why didn't you ring Ray? I don't like you taking my baby in those death cars!'

'Death cars? _Really_? Calm down old man,' she winked and smiled. He didn't have time to argue back so he gave her an exasperated roll of his eyes and walked into the meeting, changing his persona as soon as his feet crossed over the threshold. No longer an over protective husband and father to be, but a powerful, confident lawyer about to close a deal with a new client.

As Donna made herself comfortable in her chair and checked everything was as she had left it on her desk and in the drawers, a friendly voice sounded from the doorway.

'Who's that hot mama sitting in our COO's chair?' Katrina laughed as she walked into Donna's office.

'Hey!' Donna went to get up, but decided against it and let Katrina come over to her. Getting up and down was really over rated. She had definitely allowed this past week to remind her of how lovely it was just to be lazy.

'What brings you in today?' Katrina smiled, 'it's so good to see you, you look amazing!'

'Thanks, but it's amazing what sitting on your ass eating crap and watching crap does to your stress levels,' Donna explained. 'Anyway, I'm here for Harvey today, as it's his birthday.'

'Oh really? He never said,' Katrina replied.

Donna laughed, 'God no, he wouldn't tell anyone. I think it's only ever been Jessica and I who have ever known, and to be honest, I've always thought Louis knew too. I'm surprised Louis hasn't done something Louis-like for him today, which Harvey would truly hate,' Donna smiled, 'Even though it would be hilarious.'

Katrina looked a little sheepish and as soon as Donna caught a glimpse of her face...

'Oooo you knew already!' Donna laughed, 'Shiiiiiiiit you're good!' she laughed mimicking Katrina and Mike's attempt at The Wire, again making a concision note to stay away from TV.

'Let's just say Louis may have a little something planned,' Katrina smiled.

'Is Harvey going to hate it?' Donna smirked.

'Most definitely,' Katrina slowly nodded.

'That's fabulous then!' Donna clapped her hands together with a squeal.

Donna had kept herself busy in her office throughout the afternoon and caught up on most of the gossip on the 48th floor. She still didn't know what Louis had up his sleeve for Harvey but she was intrigued to find out.

It was late into the afternoon, when Louis poked his head into the associates' lounge, where Donna and Katrina were sat chatting happily about Donna's new found passion for reality TV.

'Hey, you seen Harvey?' he feverishly asked as he looked quickly around the associates lounge.

Donna looked around the small associates' kitchen, 'Umm, nope, he's not in here. To be fair, when has he _ever_ been in here?'' she laughed, 'Just messing with you Louis. He's in Alex's office.'

'Well, when you've finished your little Netflix and Chill session, would you both get your asses in Conference Room A on the 49th,' Louis flapped as he shut the door behind him.

Katrina turned her head to Donna, 'Should we tell him that there's a whole different meaning to that phrase that he obviously doesn't know?'

'Louis, I'm really busy as I would like to leave early tonight, do you really need my help with a client you've been with for over 11 years?' Harvey asked slightly annoyed and raising an eyebrow at his shorter counterpart.

As Harvey entered the conference room, he stopped and did a double take. He knew Louis had been acting more of a pain in the ass today, he should have known. Harvey hates surprises, even more so when they involve people. However, as he moved his eyes quickly around the room, it was actually filled with people he liked. Louis watched as Harvey's grin spread across his face and gave him an acknowledging corner smile.

'Happy Birthday Harvey!'

Naturally his eyes lay on Donna first, who raised her hands to gesture that she had nothing to do with it, but after, he looked to the right and there they were. He tried to hide the smile, but it was evident that he couldn't cover his surprise.

'Happy halfway to 80, old man!' Mike smiled, leaning in to him and hugging his Batman. 'I knew you'd hate this, so we jumped on the first plane!'

'Hate it,' Harvey confirmed with a smile which contradicted his words.

'This, I definitely wasn't going to miss,' Jessica joined them, 'My boy's all grown up!' she laughed, 'Forty Harvey, that's old enough to know better now, so no more shitty excuses for messing up!' She handed him a bottle of Macallan and pointed to a tray of shot glasses, 'Reunion birthday drinks all round?'

After an hour of missed catch ups and everyone wishing Harvey Happy Birthday, Louis came to seat himself next to Harvey.

'Hey,' Louis perched by him on the next office chair. 'I hope you like it, I know how much you hate these things, but with everything that's gone on this year, I really wanted to do something special for you to show you how much you mean to me Harvey, you're a good friend.' Louis smiled nervously awaiting Harvey's response. After tipping back the last of his scotch, he turned and flashed Louis his charming grin.

'You're right buddy, we are friends and we've done well this year on our own. Thank you Louis,' his voice was sincere and it was just enough for Louis, who pursed his lips into an acknowledging smile and nodded. He stood up and patted him on the back and turn back to speak to Shelia.

Harvey cast his eyes around the room, looking for her. His eyes had, over the years, become naturally trained to search for her in any crowd, no matter how small. He sensed she had left the room, like part of him had been taken away.

'Hey Mike, did you see where Donna went?' he asked, giving the small room another glance over.

'She left a couple of minutes ago, I think she was going to get more water,' Mike answered, 'you alright man?'

'Yeah, great, just like to make sure she's okay,' Harvey grinned, the three shots of Macallan settling in.

'Get you, the protective Daddy,' Mike smiled, 'I'm so proud that you and Mom went for another!'

Harvey raised his eyebrows as he headed out the door, 'I'm _never_ going to be old enough to be your Dad...'

Harvey walked though to the associates' lounge hoping to see Donna, but the lights were off and there was no sign of her. He wondered through the 49th floor and called into the ladies' toilets, but still no Donna. He knew there were two other floors she could be on, but he started to panic.

He went to press the elevator button, then decided otherwise and ran up the flight of stairs, something in his body directed him to. His body felt uneasy, and his heart began to race out of his chest as he reached the 50th, home of his office and hers.

As he ran down the corridor towards his office, he called out for her, he just knew something was wrong, like an impulse. He turned into the room just after hearing her call him, her voice sounding pained and uneven.

'Donna!'

As his eyes took a second to adjust to the softer lighting in his office, they settled on her, leaning across his couch gripping on to the back cushion. He didn't even feel his body move across the room, as he was there by her side in a split second. The scotch suddenly clearing from his head, she needed him now. He held her up and took her weight from the back of the sofa.

'Is it happening?' his voice cracked as panic flew through his body, his instinct was to hold her and not to let her go.

'My water's broke,' she breathed heavily as she gripped her stomach and leaned her body onto him. 'I'm thinking this baby will be sharing their birthday with their Daddy,' she managed to say, just before digging her hands into Harvey's arm as another wave of pain crashed through her body.

'Oh my God, is everything ok?' Rachel appeared at the office doorway, 'What do you want me to do?'

'Do you think you can make it to the hospital?' Harvey asked his wife, still holding her up across the couch.

'How far apart are the contractions?' Rachel asked as she ran up to her friend, and started gently rubbing her back. Rachel looked up to Harvey, she'd never seen him so encompassed with fear. 'Harvey?' she prompted him to answer.

'She's had two in the last three minutes,' he answered, not letting go of her hands.

Rachel smiled nervously, 'Ok, I don't think going to hospital is an option!'

'Did they do a side course on baby delivery at Columbia whilst you were there?' Harvey quipped nervously as Rachel made a point of not answering.

'Seriously Specter, you're making jokes whilst I'm in freaking pain?' Donna yelled, her fingers nails digging in slightly more than they were before.

'Hurt me as much as you want baby, I don't mind,' he grinned trying to take her mind off the pain to make her laugh. He was surprised to see it didn't work after the look she cut him.

'I've got an idea,' Rachel turned to Harvey, 'I'm going to find Gretchen. You, call the paramedics,' she directed at Harvey and headed out of the office.

Within minutes after Gretchen and Rachel had arrived back in Harvey's office, the scene seemed calmer and more organised. Harvey had called 911 and they were on their way, Donna was leaning over the smaller of the couches with Harvey stood in front of her as she buried her head into his shirt every time she was gripped by another forceful contraction.

'I feel like I just want to push,' she breathed.

Harvey brushed her hair away from her face and smoothed his hand across her head and shoulders, 'Just try to wait a few more minutes, the EMTs will be here any second.'

'I don't think I can...' she screamed and she bared down onto the back of the couch. 'I'm never doing this again Specter!' she grunted, making Harvey smile.

'She doesn't mean it, she can't resist me...' he smirked trying to lighten the mood, as Rachel cut him a '_Are you kidding me right now?'_ look.

'Ok sweetie, don't worry we're here,' Gretchen reassured her as she went to push again.

Just at that moment, the first paramedic ran through Harvey's door.

'Heard we're having a baby in here?' she smiled as she was closely followed by her male colleague.

They positioned Donna comfortably down onto the floor with Harvey not leaving her side by an inch. He held her and at that moment nothing else in his life mattered.

Within those minutes, the love he had for Donna overwhelmed him, he bent down to kiss her head. He just wanted to protect her in every single way possible, like he had done for the past thirteen years.

'You know I love you Donna,' he smiled, echoing a special line he once said to her, but this time she knew full well what it meant.

She felt her body push down and as the pain seared through her, both her hands gripped Harvey like she'd never held anyone or anything before.

In that moment, late into Harvey's birthday, a noise that had never graced Harvey's office before, brightened up and cried into the room. Harvey had never heard such a perfect sound.

'And we have a baby girl!' The paramedic smiled as she quickly pulled the baby up into a towel, checked her over and placed her straight up on Donna.

Between getting her breath back, Donna couldn't find any words just yet as she took in the enormity of what had just happened. Her hands instinctively wrapped themselves around their baby girl as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her head.

Harvey, still by her side, kissed Donna on the head and then moved slowly towards his daughter and repeated his kiss with the same amount of love.

'You did amazing, you're incredible!' he breathed just loud enough for her to hear as he rested his head next to hers.

'I think I am!' she laughed, 'Is she ok?' she redirects her question of concern to the paramedic who had delivered her baby girl.

'Perfect, but we still need to take you both to the hospital to check you over in a while,' the paramedic smiled as she held up the baby's cord.

'Would you like to cut your daughter's cord?' she asked Harvey, who instantly looked like someone who had been asked to the witness stand.

His face then turned to the widest smile. 'Like you wouldn't believe,' he answered as he reached over.

'She's perfect,' Donna sighed as she used the back of her little finger to stroke the side of their newborn's cheek. 'She has your dark eyes.' She looked up to Harvey, who still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He smiled at the tiny pink piece of perfection, bundled in the love of his life's arms. Nothing in his life could ever beat this moment, his heart had doubled in size and there was no going back, he was hooked.

The love he felt for Donna was incredible, but after seeing his baby girl, nothing could have prepared him for that feeling.

'Now, you can't say I didn't give you a great birthday present!' Donna's smile lit up her face as she looked up to Harvey.

'You definitely did,' he agreed, 'Looks like I can't hate my birthday anymore!'


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Donna was sat up in her bed at Mount Sinai hospital. Harvey had always procured himself the finer things in life and he wasn't going to let his wife and newest Specter addition stay in anything but the best, so he had already acquired a suite for them to stay in.

Swaddled in a white, soft blanket, Baby Specter was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms making the occasional, adorable squeaky sound.

'How did we get here?' Harvey sat gently on the side of the bed, leaning over to look again at his daughter for what seemed like the millionth time. 'I mean, if I was missing out on all of this for that long, why didn't we get here quicker?'

Donna returned a smile, she didn't need to answer, she knew why. But now the time was right for both of them and they were not going to change it for the world. Donna delicately lifted their baby towards Harvey who took her close upon to his chest and wrapped his hand around her lovingly and kissed the top of her tiny hat.

'You do realise we need to come up with a new name, I don't think 'baby' and 'she' will get her far in life,' Donna said, laying her hands by the side of her and stifling a yawn.

'As long as she's a Specter, she'll go far,' he smirked, as Donna rolled her eyes.

'Go on,' she urged, 'what are your suggestions?'

Harvey turned his baby girl around to see her face more clearly and took in her perfect features: his dark eyes, tiny nose and strawberry lips. Finding the perfect name to fit something as perfect as the little person who lay in his arms was going to be a difficult task.

'You go, and I'll tell you if I think it'll suit her,' his eyes still fixed on his newborn's face. Donna had never seen him so in awe, she loved this new, beguiled and captivated Harvey Specter. She knew it was in there somewhere, that's why she had loved him for as long as she had.

'When I was younger I always loved the name, Rosie,' Donna suggested, 'It was actually my Grandmother's name, Rose Arniya Garnell,' Donna smiled as she remembered her Grandmother. 'She was my mom's mother, she died when I was twelve, but all I remember is spending the summers up at her cottage in Vermont with her dogs and she used to bake the most amazing strawberry pies.'

'Shame I didn't get to taste those,' he smiled. Donna knew his mother used to make them as they were his and his father's favourite too.

Harvey gently took off the tiny hat and smoothed his hand gently over his baby's head. He let out a little chuckle. 'Strawberry blonde,' he smirked as he looked at Donna's hair. 'Just like her mom.'

'Rosie it is,' Harvey agreed with a little kiss to her head, 'Rosie Arniya Jessica Specter.'

Donna laughed, 'Jessica?'

'I never did pay her back for Law School,' he quietly laughed. Donna wasn't going to disagree, as little did Harvey know, Jessica was second on Donna's list.

Right on cue, there was a small, quiet knock at the door.

'Is there a gorgeous little person in here?' Rachel smiled as she peered around the door, her eyes alight with excitement.

'Well...' Harvey began with a wide grin.

'She means your daughter old man, not you,' Mike mused before his friend uttered a comeback.

'Hey, come in, we have someone to introduce you to,' Donna smiled as she sat up straight in her bed and Mike and Rachel entered, followed by Louis and Jessica.

'Nice crib you got here, I didn't know the Plaza was expanding into maternity suites,' Mike commented at the lavish surroundings of Donna's hospital room.

Harvey stood up carefully and turned to face their friends while still holding his daughter.

Rachel, placed her hands around her face, 'Oh my gosh, how precious,' she shuffled closely in towards Harvey, 'She looks so tiny.'

'Hey, I'm your Uncle Louis,' Louis chimed in, while nudging Rachel away from his view.

'Really? That's what we're going with?' Harvey looked towards Donna and then Jessica, 'No one else objecting to that? Did you not hear that? Donna?' he urged Donna to say something to Louis. She faked an _I can't hear you_ wave by her ear.

'Who'd have thought Harvey,' Louis continued ignoring his objection to his self-appointed 'Uncle' status, 'could have produced something so beautiful and innocent?'

'Why is that even so hard to imagine?' Harvey smiled.

'Well, I must say Donna, she is one good looking baby, she looks so tiny,' Jessica cooed as she leaned in towards their baby and rubbed her finger gently across her pink, chubby cheeks.

Harvey gestured towards Jessica to hold her, which she graciously and quickly accepted, 'I'd never say no!'

Harvey carefully passed his daughter over to Jessica, something he thought he would never have done before this moment. Jessica smiled as they shared a knowing glance at how far he had come.

'So proud of you guys,' she smiled then continued, 'has she got a name yet or are you trending with Baby Girl Specter?'

'Yeah, not sure of the Specter,' Mike added, to which Harvey cast him a _not amused _look.

'Well,' Donna smiled, 'Do you want to tell them?' she gestured to Harvey.

'Rosie Arniya Jessica Specter meet Robin, Rachel, Jessica and,' he paused for a moment and rolled his eyes, 'Uncle Louis.'

Jessica looked up from Rosie and for the first time in all the years Harvey had known her, it seemed like she was truly stuck for words.

'Jessica? Really?' a smile then instantly beamed across her lips.

'Well, we thought she needed a powerful name in there somewhere!' Donna smiled, as a tear crept into Jessica's eye. For a moment, Donna thought she was seeing things, but either way, Jessica was human too.

'I agree, Jessica is definitely the most powerful name there...' Louis smirked as Mike gave him a playful pat on the back for his quick comeback.

'You beat me to it Louis!' Mike laughed, as they were both referring to the Specter part.

'Ok, seriously, still on the Specter jokes?' Harvey raised an eyebrow to which none of them answered.

'Such a beautiful name guys. She definitely looks like a Rosie. Rosy cheeks and rosy lips. She's perfect! May I?' Rachel asked to hold her as Jessica carefully passed her over to Rachel's awaiting arms.

'Suits you,' Mike smiled and kissed the side of Rachel's cheek.

They stayed for as long as they could, taking turns holding Rosie, chatting about the events of the evening and listening to Louis' _wise_ words of parenting wisdom, until one of the midwives on duty tapped on the door reminding them that Donna needed to rest.

Mike and Rachel were heading back on the red-eye to Seattle that night as they had a considerably large case to prepare for over the next few days. They found it hard to leave their best friends and their new addition, but promised to visit again in a few months; Mike asked Donna to make sure she sent a picture of Harvey changing a diaper, just for future leverage.

'Take off as long as you need Harvey,' Louis smiled as he went in to hug his partner goodbye, 'I can hold down the fort.'

'I know you can Louis,' he agreed, 'but you know where I am if you need anything.'

Jessica smiled at the two of them, she was taken aback by how far they had come and the open appreciation they now had for each other.

'Looks like my boys have finally learned how to get along without me,' Jessica smiled as she turned to kiss Donna and Rosie goodbye. 'My work here is done. See you soon Specters. Remember you're always welcome to Chicago. Especially you Rosie, I'm sure you'll be just as beautiful as your mom, but please don't be a pain in the ass like your dad.' She winked at Harvey and turned to the door, followed by the others.

'Oh and Happy Birthday Harvey,' Mike turned and added before he left, 'You still have an hour left before you're officially in your 41st year.'

'Haven't you got a plane to catch?' Harvey smirked, 'Mike? Love you man.'

Mike nodded, 'Same here.'

Then they were just a family of three.


End file.
